


You've Got Texts

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaintine's Day 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergent, Day 2: In other words, Episodes 4x13(Diva) and 4x14(I Do), M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, Seblaintine's Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Three days before Mr. Schuster’s wedding Blaine starts receiving texts from an unknown person, sending the New Directions into a frenzy as they try to figure out who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine has a lot of inner monologue throughout (especially Chapter 3). It is in bold
> 
> SLIGHTLY influenced by the movie You’ve Got Mail
> 
> The stories from the Just One Look series are stories based off of Seblaine events on Tumblr.
> 
> This story is for Day 2 of Seblaintine's Day, but here's a teaser (I'm posting so I will stop tweaking it and write the freakin' ending!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine starts to receive quotes via text, but what do they mean? And who is Unknown?

When Blaine woke up he felt much better. That whole chicken soup, nighttime cold medicine, vapo rub combo Tina gave him had worked wonders. Since had been asleep for about twelve hours, he decided to check his phone before jumping into the shower. There were texts from Sam, Cooper, various members of the different clubs he was in and of course there was nothing from Kurt. However, there were three texts from _Unknown._

_I only thought about you once today. I never stopped._

_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._

_It is difficult to get a man to understand something when his salary depends on his not understanding it_

**Huh?**

The first two texts were kind of romantic and the second was definitely a Shakespeare quote, but the third one made no sense in that context. And who sent them? Could it be Tina? Despite everything he had done lately to remind her that he was gay, gold-star to be exact, she hadn’t seemed to care. 

When Blaine made it to school, he found Artie by the choir room. He was about to ask him what he thought about the texts, but Tina came up and started throwing a fit about how he didn’t appreciate her and then did a complete, but totally awesome by the way, Diva routine.

Once the crowd cleared away, Blaine remained at the table with Sam, Brittany, Artie, Kitty and Unique to discuss Tina’s performance when his phone notified him of a new text.

It was from _Unknown_.

_I'm not a religious man, but I do worship your ass._

Blaine had to laugh at that one.

**Maybe I should start calling _Unknown_ Ass(man?)**.

“What’s so funny Blaine Warbler?” Brittany asked. Blaine gave her his phone and the others gathered to look at the texts. “I had ruled out Tina, but the latest text mentions my ass and…”

“We all know how Tina feels about your ass B” Blaine could almost see a Super Heroes Club mission being developed in Sam’s head “Wait, here she comes!” Sam handed Blaine his phone back “Text _Unknown_ and we’ll see if her phone goes off.”

Blaine thought for a minute and then texted back _Well, it is like a perfectly baked pastry._

Tina sat down at the table and immediately had six sets of eyes glued to her, making her very uneasy “What?!” she wanted to know what was going on, but everyone turned their attention away from her and back to the sound of Blaine’s phone receiving a text.

_The expert in anything was once a beginner_

Blaine let out a sigh “Well, not only is _Unknown_ not Tina, this text has nothing to do with my ass”

As Unique tried to explain to Tina what was going on, Artie asked to see Blaine’s phone again “The third quote sounded familiar” Artie told the group as he looked up something on his own phone “Yup! Ok, I’m right. It’s a quote from Upton Sinclair. I had to read _The Jungle_ for AP English.”

“This makes no sense” Blaine sighed and then had a horrible thought “Oh my God! This is just like when Karofsky sent Kurt all those anonymous Valentine’s last year!”

“You think this is Karofsky?” Sam asked “Maybe it’s Kurt? You guys have been talking lately.”

“Maybe?” Blaine really didn’t believe that _Unknown_ was Kurt.

**This just doesn’t seem like Kurt**.

Blaine’s attention was brought back, as well as everyone else’s, when his phone notified him of two new texts.

_Sometimes we have to let go of what’s killing us, even if it is killing us to let it go_

_I have a reason to be shy. I’ve been hurt plenty._

**Huh?**

Two hours later, Blaine was met by Jake and Ryder the moment he entered the choir room. “Dude, any new texts?” Ryder asked. It was pretty clear that the two of them had heard about _Unknown_ and if Blaine had to guess, Marley had too.

“No, why?”

Jake and Ryder looked at each other and smiled “We know who _Unknown_ is” the two announced in unison.

“Really? Who? How?” Blaine really wanted to know.

**This whole thing is beginning to drive me a freakin’ crazy.**

“It’s Chet, the band’s guitarist!” Ryder told him. “Yeah” Jake agreed “he was a little too happy when you did the whole air-guitar thing with him during _Don’t Stop Me Now_.”

“Wait! You guys don’t know for sure” Blaine sighed.

“Just text him!”

Blaine pulled out his phone and opened to _Unknown’s_ last text… _You don’t have to be shy with me._

The three of them stood together and tried to look like they weren’t staring directly at Chet, which allowed Sam to sneak up and scare them “What are you guys doing?”

Once his heart was beating at a normal rate again, Blaine explained Jake and Ryder’s failed theory to Sam. “Are you sure it’s not Kurt?” Sam asked. He didn’t want it to be Kurt. Blaine had been doing much better lately, even with his little crush.

Blaine thought about it, but then changed his mind when a new text from _Unknown_ arrived “Oh, it’s definitely not Kurt” Blaine told them and then showed Sam and the other boys his phone.

_Your ex wasn’t an asshole. He was the whole ass_

Glee practice went well with Tina winning the Diva contest. Blaine asked her to be his date for Mr. Schue’s wedding as sort of a congrats on winning/ thanks for getting rid of my cold reward(?). However, when it came time to go home, Blaine was ambushed by the rest of the club and was not allowed to leave until he promised to keep them updated on _Unknown._ Then they all agreed, actually Blaine was told, to meet back in the choir room an hour before school.

That next morning Blaine walked into the choir room to find that he was the last to arrive, which was quite unusual. Tina and Sam were at the white board with all of _Unknown’s_ texts, even the ones that Blaine had received the night before.

_Lo Douleur Exquise (n) French: The excruciating pain experienced when wanting someone you cannot have_

_He has coffee in his eyes, that’s why I lose sleep_

_I don’t want normal and easy and simple. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love._

“Guys, what’s going on?” Blaine asked as he noticed everyone was writing the quotes down.

“Blaine!” Tina pulled him over to the board to show them the work they had done “Unique and Marley recognized the last quote.”

“It’s Oliva Pope” Marley chimed in.

“Who?”

“Scandal baby” Unique informed him “She’s one bad-ass chick!”

“Ok, so the three quotes we know are from Shakespeare, Upton Sinclair and Oliva Pope?”

**These guys are beginning to freak me out. They are WAY too involved in all of this.**

“Yes, actually most of the other quotes are listed as by Unknown. Not our _Unknown_ , just Unknown.” Kitty added.

**_Our Unknown_ ** **?**

“Are we still sure it’s not Kurt?” Sam wanted to know, earning him a dirty look from the rest of the New Directions.

“Remember Sam there was the quote about the ex and the French definition was about unrequited love” Jake reminded him, but then everyone quieted when Blaine pulled out his phone. The girls squealed when he told them it was from _Unknown_.

_Real talent shines through regardless of how many others there are around to see you_

_Remember that you are talented & that your talent has value _

Tina wrote the two new quotes down for everyone to copy, but Ryder wanted clarification “So, does this mean that _Unknow_ has seen Blaine perform but not only for big audiences? Maybe _Unknown_ has seen him sing for small audiences, like just for Glee Club?” Before anyone could answer him, Finn walked into the room looking extremely guilty.

“Uh, yeah, so, ok, yeah” was all Finn could say before immediately turning around and leaving. Everyone’s jaws dropped. Could Finn be _Unknown_? Just then the first period bell rang leaving them no time to discuss their latest theory, which only caused imaginations to run rampant throughout the day.

By the time Blaine entered the cafeteria for lunch he was ready for the day to be over.

**Everyone “helping” needs to end _…_ Finn being _Unknown_ is ridiculous.. _._ Right?...And Sam!...Why can’t he fucking let go of the idea that _Unknown_ is Kurt…Kurt would never go through this much trouble for me…Wow!...That was harsh. **

“Any new texts?” Tina asked before Blaine had even sat at the table.

“Nothing since this morning. Now have you guys finally given up the crazy idea that _Unknown_ is Finn?”  No one said anything, just kept looking back and forth amongst each other. It was creepy. “What?!” Blaine couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“We think you should ask to meet him” evidently Artie had been elected spokesman “Finn canceled practice for the next two days because of the wedding. We think you should text _Unknown_ back and ask to meet. Then you’ll know for sure.”

“I’ll know what for sure?”

“Whether or not _Unknown_ is Finn. We know he’s not busy this afternoon. Invite him to Breadsticks.”

“Breadsticks? Karofsky? Gorilla suit?” No one seemed to remember last year, but thinking about it made Blaine’s entire body shutter.

**Seriously, it can't be Karofsky?...Right?...I mean who the hell would ever see me and him as a couple?...That’s just fucking ludicrous.**

“Ok, what about the Lima Bean” Kitty offered “That way it could seem like it is just two friends meeting for coffee.”

“Fine” Blaine pulled out his phone… _I think we should meet. Lima Bean? 4?_

Everyone waited with baited breath, until finally… _If only you knew how much those little moments with you mattered to me_

A few hours later, Blaine was sitting at a table at the Lima Bean, trying to ignore the three different tables full of New Direction members. He pulled out his phone, wanting to go over the texts again. Unlike the others, he was pretty sure _Unknown_ wasn’t Finn. He also didn’t believe Sam’s theory that it was Kurt.

**There’s one person…Maybe?...Possibly?…Wishful thing?...One thing for sure…I’m not sharing with the crazies!...I’d never hear the end of it.**

Blaine’s thoughts were brought back when he heard someone sit across the table from him.

“Dude, I really need to talk to you” Finn told him.

**Oh, Shit!**

Quotes:

  1. Unknown
  2. William Shakespeare
  3. Upton Sinclair
  4. [Randi Black](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4829541.Randi_Black), [The Light of the World](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/29888582)
  5. QuotePix.com
  6. Ethel Waters
  7. [Chloe Thurlow](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/897415.Chloe_Thurlow), [Being a Girl](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1978627)
  8. Unknown
  9. Unknown
  10. Paloma Faith
  11. Olivia Pope (Shondra Rhimes)
  12. Jessica Hische
  13. Unknown



 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Unknown continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Blaine's internal monologue is in bold

“ _Dude, I really need to talk to you” Finn told him_.

Blaine tried to ignore the squeals that could be heard throughout the coffee shop “You need to talk to me?”

Finn took in a deep breath, as if he was attempting to calm his nerves, which sent Blaine’s nerves into overdrive.

**Could Finn really be _Unknown_? **

Finally, Finn let out his breath and said “I kissed Miss Pillsbury.”

“Oh, thank god!”

**Holy Crap! I said that out loud!**

Blaine was so happy that Finn wasn’t _Unknown_ , but then realized he needed to recover from what he had just said “I mean, you kissed Miss Pillsbury? Wow! How did that happen?”

While Finn droned on and on about centerpieces and Miss Pillsbury’s OCD being out of control and how he was the worse best man ever, Blaine was able to signal the others that Finn was not their guy. Twenty minutes later Finn, as well as everyone else, was gone and Blaine had decided to take off, until…

“Hello Killer.”

“Sebastian” Blaine said back with an obvious smile on his face

**SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Calm down…Ok, you’re happy to see him…Ok, really happy to see him... Where the hell is this coming from?...A week ago you realized that you had a crush on Sam and for the last month you have been thinking of ways to try to hook up with Kurt at the wedding…Oh yeah, say something!**

“What are you doing in Lima?”

“I was sent by Dalton’s Headmaster. After Hunter’s meltdown here went viral, we are on PR overdrive.”

“You know that none of the New Directions released the video we had, right? While we wanted to expose the cheating, I never wanted anything to happen to the Warblers.” Blaine had actually been conflicted about what had happened. Not exposing the cheating part, but what  happened to his friends.

“We never blamed you Blaine. We did it to ourselves.”

Blaine folded his hands and put them on the table, primarily so he could look down at them when he asked his next question “Why didn’t you take the drugs, Sebastian?”

Sebastian couldn’t look at Blaine either “I promised you no cheating. I actually admired Trent for quitting. I thought I could get it to stop from the inside, especially since we won Sectionals, but I couldn’t.”

**Huh?...Had Sebastian really done all of that just because he made me a promise?**

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sebastian asked “Any big plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Mr. Schue is actually getting married that day. Big wedding, and I’ll probably sing at the reception.”

“Valentine’s Day wedding, like that’s not a giant cliché” Sebastian chuckled but then tentatively added “I suppose that means Hummel is coming to town? You two back together?”

“No, but we have been talking on and off since I went to see him at Christmas.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had done that”

Sebastian had sounded a little defeated, at least Blaine thought he did, so he added “Yeah, his dad invited me.”

 **Like that makes it better**.

The silence came back, but Blaine broke it this time “So, what about you and Valentine’s Day? Anything special? Anyone special?”

**Please say no, please say no, please say no…Where did that come from?**

Sebastian gave Blaine a half smile “Yeah, there’s a guy. We’re not together, but I’m working on it.”

**Fuck!!!...He’s not _Unknown..._ I should be happy for him...But that’s not going to be today…Brave face!**

Blaine reached across the table and covered Sebastian’s hand with his “I’m happy for you, Sebastian. I really am.”

A few hours later, Blaine was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened when his phone rang. He wasn’t going to answer it, but when he saw who it was he decided he had better. She would just keep calling back “Hey, Tay-Tay. I was just about to text everyone with my latest text from _Unknown._ ”

“That’s great Blaine, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. Well, it kind of is…”

“Tina, just spit it out. I’m kind of tired.”

“Do you think _Unknown_ could be Sam?”

“Tina, that’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be.”

**Wow, she’s really serious… Sam?...Hadn’t thought of him…Nah, can’t be.**

“What makes you think this may be Sam? I asked him if he had feelings for me and he thought I was crazy.”

“I don’t know. He is just so insistent that _Unknown_ is Kurt, like he’s testing you to see if you still have feelings for him.”

**Hadn’t thought of that.**

Tina continued “I love Sam, and I know the Brittany being a genius thing threw him so I don’t want to say he’s dumb, because he’s not. However, this whole _Unknown_ plan seems like it would take a lot of work. Setting up the unknown number, finding the quotes and we all know that there is some hidden message that none of us has figured out. Could he have help?”

Blaine let out a sigh “No, I’m really sure that Sam’s not _Unknown,_ but his insistence that Kurt is concerns me. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“If you’re sure Blainey-days, then that’s good enough for me. Now, you said you got a new text?”

“I said I was going to send everyone a text of my text.”

“Come on! _PLEEEEEEAAASSSEEE!”_

“Ok, fine. Only because I love you… _With you I ignored all the warning signs.”_

The next morning began the way the previous one had, everyone in the choir room dissecting the texts from _Unknown_ , trying to find a hidden meaning. However, today there was a heightened intensity in the air. It was the day before Valentine’s Day and the one thing they could agree on was that all of this had something to do with the holiday.

Blaine informed the group of his two new morning texts...

_All the memories come back, but he never does_

_To give someone a piece of your heart, is worth more than all the wealth in the world_

…and then pulled Sam off to the side to speak to him alone.

“Sam, I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me.”

Sam became immediately concerned “Of course B.”

“Why are you so insistent that Kurt is _Unknown_?”

Sam jammed his hands into his pockets and started rocking on his heels. Blaine knew what that meant, Sam was extremely uneasy with what was happening, but he took a big breath and let everything out “I don’t want it to be Kurt. Blaine, you have been _you_ lately, not the crying mess you were in the beginning of the year. The you that was so depressed that you almost went back to Dalton. What this _Unknown_ is doing is big and romantic and what you deserve. I bring up Kurt every time because I want you to hear everyone say how it can’t be him. How Kurt would never do anything like this for you.”

Blaine wanted to say something, but Sam wasn’t done “I owe the Hudmels so much Blaine, and Kurt is, or maybe was my friend, but he’s treated you, and still treats you, like crap. I just didn’t know how to say that and not lose you as my friend. Can you forgive me?”

Blaine pulled Sam into the tightest hug they had ever shared “There’s nothing to forgive Sam. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t figure out you felt like this. Sammy, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I need you to tell me when I’m acting like an idiot.”

“Good because you’re an idiot” both boys held their embrace as they laughed. When they pulled apart Sam asked “So, who do you want _Unknown_ to be? Besides me of course.”

**Fuck!!!...Guess not so secret crush.**

“Dude, it’s been kind of obvious all year that you’ve wanted to do me. Plus, Tina has a big mouth.”

“I am so going to kill her” Blaine mumbled.

“Later. So, if not me, you want _Unknown_ to be Sebastian Smythe. Don’t you?”

**Fuck!!!...Guess not so secret crush there either…Maybe that’s why Kurt was always saying I had feelings for him**

“How…How...I mean…How?”

“Stop B, you’re going to hurt yourself” Sam was trying not to laugh but it was really, really hard with as red as Blaine’s face was “Blaine, I could see the chemistry between the two of you from the first time I saw you guys together. I saw how broken he was when that Slushie hit you. And I heard how you talked about him when you came back from Dalton and you had found out that he didn’t steal trophy. That was one of the reasons I tried so hard to keep you from going to Dalton.”

**Huh?**

“You obviously had feelings for him even then, but you weren’t in a good place. You’re in a good place now.”

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you’re not a genius”. Blaine was smiling but, Sam noticed something. There was a look of sadness behind Blaine’s smile “What did Sebastian do now?”

“Nothing” Blaine sighed “There’s just someone else. He says they aren’t together, but he’s trying.”

Sam tried not to smile. Blaine really was an idiot, but he wasn’t going to say anything just in case he was wrong “Come on B. Let’s go see what the others have for you. Wait!” Sam stopped when he heard something unexpected “Is that you singing _Something’s Coming_?”

Blaine turned beet-red but admitted “Yeah, I assigned it as an alert for _Unknown’s_ texts. You know, _Something’s coming..I don’t know..what it is..but it is…going to be great!_ I’m trying to be optimistic.”

“Oh, my god! You are the biggest cheeseball ever!” Sam told him as he pulled Blaine over to write the new quotes on the white board.

_I’m not perfect, I make mistakes, I hurt people. But when I say I’m sorry, I mean it_

_For me optimism is two lovers walking into the sunset arm in arm, or maybe into the sunrise—whatever appeals to you_

_You can only find comfort in being nice when you expect nothing in return_

That night Blaine was in the exact same place he was the night before, lying on his bed, trying to understand what had happened that day.

**Finn’s not _Unknown_ …Thankfully… Sam’s not _Unknown_ …That’s fine, but it would have been great if he had been...I’m sure Kurt’s not _Unknown…_ Sam’s right…Kurt wouldn’t have put that much effort into something for me...Wow!...That was bitter…And Sebastian…damn.**

Blaine pulled out his phone and tried to understand the last two texts that Unknown had sent him...

_Lying here in the dark, the thoughts and visions of you come strongest. I give in to them, always, in hope it will fuel a dream…a chance to be with you_

_A Whistle in the dark is still a whistle_

…when he received another.

_I’ve lost someone who was never really mine_

Blaine didn’t know why, but he immediately texted back… _Don’t give up on me Unknown. I’m trying. I really am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t believe in canon that Finn would have shared anything of this nature with Blaine, but I needed the revelation for story purposes.
> 
> Something’s Coming (West Side Story): Bernstein, Leonard 1957
> 
> Quotes:  
> Ellen Palmer Allerton  
> Unknown  
> Michael Jackson  
> Unknown  
> Krzysztof Kieslowski  
> Helen Hayes  
> Gideon Levy  
> Cassandra Case  
> Unknown


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and an epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee
> 
> Reminder: Much of the chapter is an internal monologue Blaine has with himself (thus internal). The monologue is in bold.

Blaine was sitting in a chair in the only deserted spot of the church he could find. He needed to be alone. Alone with _Unknown_ , well alone with his latest and most likely final texts.

_Unrequited love is a ridiculous state, and it makes those in it behave ridiculously_

_You’re my…Could’ve been. Should’ve been. But never was, and never will be…_

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Blaine._

**Why is this bothering me so much?...I feel…I don’t know…sad?...No, sad is not enough…heartbroken?...Why can’t I figure these quotes out?...Why does it sound like he’s giving up?...I’m just going to text him…stop all the games**

Before he could even type in the first word he heard “Hello Blaine. I’ve been looking all over for you. What are you doing hiding back here?”

**Shit!...This is the last thing I need**

“Hello Kurt. I’m hiding back here because I wanted to be alone for a few minutes. What did you need?”

Apparently, Kurt was taken aback with not only Blaine’s words but by his tone “You don’t have to be rude about it Blaine.”

“Kurt, I’m not trying to be rude. I just wasn’t expecting to be interrupted. Again, what did you need?”

**Damn it!...Why can’t I just tell him to fuck off?!...I don’t have time for this**

What Blaine said must have calmed Kurt down because he went on as if nothing happened “I wanted to know if you wanted to sing a song with me at the reception? We always sounded great together. And then maybe we can go somewhere and _talk_? _”_

**Did he really just emphasize the word talk like that?...He couldn’t possibly mean…**

“Kurt, I’m here as Tina’s date. I’m not going to abandon her so we can _talk_.”

Kurt walked up to Blaine until they were practically nose to nose “Come on Blaine. Everyone hooks up at weddings.” He then grabbed Blaine’s tie and pulled him into a kiss.

**What the fuck?!**

It took some effort for Blaine to pull himself free “What the fuck, Kurt?!”

“Blaine, we’re in a church.”

“Ok then, what the hell, Kurt?! Aren’t you dating some guy named Adam?”

“How did you know about Adam?”

**Did he seriously just ask me that?**

“After months of making me feel like shit for being a cheater, _THAT’S_ the question you want to ask me? Whatever, I’m going back to the sanctuary. And Kurt, no, I do not want to sing with you at the reception. And I definitely don’t want to go somewhere with you and _talk_.”

Blaine made his way back to the sanctuary and found Tina, Sam and Brittany.

“Dude are you ok?” Sam asked, as something was obviously wrong with his friend.

“I’ll tell you after the ceremony. Let’s go find our seats.” It was then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Blaine” Jake, Marley and Ryder were standing there, but it was Marley who wanted his attention “Unique couldn’t make it, but she said to tell you that the quote about a piece of your heart and wealth, it’s Michael Jackson.”

**Huh?...No...Michael Jackson?...That couldn’t be right**

Blaine looked at Sam, Brittany and Tina. None of the others would understand the history Blaine had with Michael Jackson or at least his music.

“Wait!” Tina dug out her phone and scrolled through her _Unknown_ information “Blaine, the quote after the Michael Jackson quote is the one about being sorry. _Unknown_ has to be a Warbler! I really hope it’s the cute blonde one.”

Blaine was in complete shock, but it made sense, the Warbler part not the cute blond part “Sorry Tina, but if Jeff was going to go gay it would be for Nick.”

“So, he’s not gay?”

Blaine rolled his eyes and then scooted into the nearest pew to pull out his own phone. Tina was right, Michael Jackson plus an apology had to represent Slushie-gate. He needed to go back to the beginning and work on the quotes that made the least sense. Those were probably the ones that were the biggest clues to _Unknown’s_ identity.

**Ok, thinks about me…That’s nice…Likes my smile…Awesome…Oh, the Upton Sinclair quote… Sinclair…Sinclair…Upton…Upton.** **No!...Not Upton!...Uptown! Uptown Girl!...Holy Crap!... _Unknown_ is a Warbler!...Could it be?**

“Ouch!”

Tina had jabbed her elbow into Blaine’s side “Blaine put that away. The wedding’s starting” she whispered, but then took a good look at Blaine’s face. He was solving the puzzle. He was close to knowing who _Unknown_ was “Ok, just slide down so we’re not so close to aisle.” Blaine gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving down the pew and then going back to his phone.

**Ok, the next quote is worship your ass…self-explanatory…I’ll admit I have a great ass…Now, expert or beginner…something that I am an expert or beginner at?...I got nothing…something he is an expert or begin...Holy Shit!...Not beginner!**

**FRESHMAN!**

_Sebastian Smythe._

_Are you a freshman?_

**It has to be Sebastian…It has to be…Right?...Ok, calm down…You’re at a wedding…Don’t distract…Focus…You need confirmation…Not just what you want to see.**

**Next quote…killing…Killer, duh**

_Broke too many hearts to stay?_

**What? No “sex on a stick” or “sings like a dream”?  He’ll pay for that ( _internal giggle_ ). Ok, next…shy and hurt plenty…we’ve both been hurt…hell, we’ve both hurt each other...but, that doesn’t make sense here…so, shy?...No! **

**Bashful!**

_Your whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot!_

**He’s really good…Next quote…ex is an ass…enough said…Oh, the next quote hurt…Wanting someone you can’t have…Did he want me even back then and his whole playboy attitude was just an act?...What did we do next?…coffee at the Lima Bean…Aarrrgggh!!!...I’m so stupid…It’s not a quote…It’s a definition…a French definition followed by a quote about coffee!**

_I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee._

_When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk._

**Wow!...I’m really starting to feel like an idiot…How did I not get these?...Wait!!**

_Good because you’re an idiot_ **_._ **

**Sam!**

Blaine looked over and Sam had a snarky smile on his face.

**That bastard _KNEW_!!!!!**

Blaine scanned the church and noticed that the wedding procession had not begun. “What’s going on?” he leaned over and whispered in Tina’s ear.

“Delay. Miss Pillsbury is probably having one of her OCD moments” Blaine had a flash of when Finn had told him he had kissed Miss Pillsbury when she had started to panic. He looked around and noticed that Finn was with Mr. Schue. Strangely, that made him feel better.

Blaine looked back over at Tina and she seemed to be studying his face. “OMG!!!” she blurted out in a voice that was WAY too loud for where they were. She slunk down in the pew and whispered “You know who it is. Don’t you?”

“I think I do”

**Oh no, _Unknown_ is totally Sebastian** … **I’m not going to say anything until the ceremony is over…Tina is going to either turn into a total fangirl or raging lunatic when she finds out its Sebastian.**

“I’m just going over some of the last few clues to make sure. Can you give me a nudge, not a jab, when the ceremony actually starts?”

“Yes, yes, but hurry up. I’m dying to know!”

**I should tell her to ask Sam…Stop it…You need to hurry up…Ok next, the Oliva Pope quote…no sense…what show was this?**

“Tay-tay” Blaine whispered “What show is that Oliva Pope on?”

“Scandal”

**Holy fuck…I really am an idiot!...Scandals…yeah, not a great memory…but, I do still want to make art and help people…Damn it! Focus Anderson!...Next two quotes are about talent…Well, Sebastian did come watch me in _West Side Story_ and at Sectionals…guess he doesn’t have an issue “sitting on a stool and watching me sing”…Yup! Bitter! And a little bitchy!...After that is little moments…I asked _Unknown_ to meet me at the Lima Bean.**

**He DID!...Finn just got there first so I was thrown off.**

_Yeah, there's a guy. We're not together, but I'm working on it._

**Sam’s right…I…AM…AN...IDIOT!!**

He didn’t need to solve any of the remaining clues. He needed to leave.

“Guys, I have to go.” Blaine stood up and started to leave when the wedding march started.

**Fuck!**

Everyone else stood, trapping Blaine in his pew.

**Ok, as soon as Miss Pillsbury is up front everyone else will turn to face forward…I can sneak out the other side…What the fuck?!...Is that Sue?...Well, an extra 10 minutes isn’t going to hurt anything…No, I’m going to escape in the chaos…Tina can tell me about this absurdity later.**

Before Blaine could take off, Sam stopped him “You finally figured out who it is, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I’m an idiot, but you’re a bastard for not telling me.”

“You knew?!” Brittany and Tina yelled at Sam.

Sam was ignoring them for the moment “What about Kurt?” he asked. He had seen Blaine with Kurt earlier. It was a question that had to be asked.

“What about him?”

Sam smiled at Blaine. That was the answer he had been waiting on for months.

“GO!”

Blaine turned back to Tina, but she was just standing there smiling at him “I’ll get a ride, but I expect details later. Lots of details. Except the dirty ones. For now.”

He gave her a hug, and when he was finally able to free himself Blaine ran out of the church (guessing that was not the first time that had happened that day). He only paused long enough to pick a rose out of one of the arrangements.

When he arrived where he believed he needed to be, Blaine took a deep breath.

**What if I’m wrong?...No…I’m not… _Unknown_ is Sebastian and I know how to prove it.**

Blaine pulled to his phone and began to text.

_Your love was not unrequited_

_It was unavailable_

_It was injured_

_It was tempted_

_It was too special to be a rebound_

_It needed time_

_It thought it was too late_

_But never unrequited_

_And now_

_It could be_

_It should be_

_It’s outside your door if you want it_

_Open the door_

_Please open the door_

Sebastian steadied his nerves before doing what Blaine asked. When he did open the door, there stood Blaine, in a tuxedo, and holding a rose. Sebastian was speechless.

What do you say when your dream has come true?

Blaine was no better, but he was eventually able to say “I wanted it to be you. I wanted it so badly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes  
> 1\. Unknown  
> 2\. Author, influenced by Unknown  
> 3\. I wanted it to be you. I wanted it so badly: Meg Ryan at the end of You’ve Got Mail  
> (Nora Ephron)


End file.
